UED Expeditionary Fleet
|fgcolor= |image=UnitedEarthDirectorate SC1 Logo2.svg |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |race1=Human |race2= |race3= |type=Expeditionary/military pacification fleet to Koprulu |founding= |constitution= |leader= |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander=Admiral Gerard DuGalle |defacto=UED Council (based on Earth) |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= United Earth Directorate |strength= |capital=*Mobile (Battlecruiser Aleksander) (2499/2500–Late 2500; *Korhal IV (Late 2500) *Char Late 2500 |language=English |currency= |holiday= |formed=UED Armed Forces |established=December, 2499/Early 2500 |fragmented=Late 2500 |reorganized=Late 2500 (as remnants) |dissolved=Late 2500 |restored= |status=Destroyed (remnants remain) |special=*Medic *Valkyrie *Goliath's Charon Boosters Specialized units: *Pilot *Power generator *UED scientist *UED genetic engineer *UED security guard *UED pyrotechnic engineer }} The United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Fleet (a.k.a. UED Expeditionary Force)2017-06-30, Stukov Spotlight – Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2017-07-02 was a human strike force dispatched to the Koprulu Sector in order to bring the sector under UED control during the Brood War. The fleet was commanded by Admiral Gerard DuGalle with Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov as his second.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The UED Expeditionary Fleet was destroyed by the zerg Swarm temporarily backed by the terrans and the protoss.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. The scattered remnants of the UED forces kept a low profile in the Koprulu Sector. History The United Powers League became aware of the existence of the zerg and protoss in the Koprulu Sector. Fearing a possible attack on Earth, the UED was formed, resulting in the dispatching of a fleet, tasked to # Conquer all of the "rogue" terran colonies, and capture Arcturus Mengsk, the Emperor of the newly formed Terran Dominion. # Take control of the entire Zerg Swarm by capturing the new Overmind with psychics and powerful drugs. # Use the captured Zerg Swarm to pacify all protoss activity within the sector. The UED fleet arrived in the sector after the Great War. One of the fleet's first actions was to conduct a "weapons test" in which Admiral DuGalle observed a battle between zerg he had released onto an unsuspecting Dominion colony.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Brood War Introduction Movie (in English). 1998. Another early action was at Braxis as the UED sought to take control of the planet from the Dominion. The UED blockade of the world was forced by the protoss escaping with the Uraj.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. Although the protoss escaped the fleet proceeded to assault Boralis, the capital city, and capture the planet. In the process the UED recruited Lieutenant Samir Duran and elements of his Confederate Resistance Forces.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. ]] The UED fleet continued to attack the Dominion, such as capturing the Dylarian Shipyards and destroying a Dominion Armada counterattack led by General Edmund Duke.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. It also found the Psi Disrupter on Tarsonis despite heavy zerg presence in the world as it feared that Dominion Emperor Arcturus Mengsk's forces would take the Psi Disrupter first.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Ruins of Tarsonis (in English). 1998. Conquest of the Dominion The fleet besieged Korhal, the Dominion throne world. The Dominion's superior numbers and a strong defense failed to stop the invaders. The UED conquered the planet and destroyed Mengsk's palace in Augustgrad; the intervention of Raynor's Raiders and a small protoss fleet allowed the Dominion emperor to escape.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Fall (in English). 1998. The "Betrayal" of Alexei Stukov The fleet's next course of battle would be at the world of Aiur, where Mengsk and Raynor had escaped. There, it found that a huge protoss refugee base was located there with a warp gate and worse, multiple zerg broods surrounding the base. The Expeditionary Fleet was able to destroy one zerg brood there with relative ease and secure a base and launch a large attack to the protoss base though by then, the warp gate had been activated which triggered the zerg into full action. Despite this, the fleet's forces were able to rout the protoss defenders and destroy Raynor's command center. With the fugitives Mengsk and Raynor attempting to escape, the UED followed them in hot pursuit. The mission would have been successful though a huge wave of zerg descended upon the attacking fleet from the north-east, forcing the fleet to fall back. They did not realize however, that Samir Duran had betrayed them by moving his troops out of the area.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Emperor's Flight (in English). 1998. ]] Alexei Stukov left the debacle on Aiur and secretly reconstructed the Psi Disrupter on Braxis. When DuGalle realized that the Disrupter hadn't been destroyed, the fleet redeployed to Braxis. DuGalle sent a commando force under Duran in order to "terminate" Stukov's command. Duran killed Stukov, who, with his last words, revealed to DuGalle that Duran was a traitor and possibly infested, and told DuGalle that the Disrupter was essential to their mission. Shortly thereafter, a large wave of zerg invaded the Disrupter, while someone had set the power core to self-destruct. The UED forces were able to defeat the zerg and save the Disrupter.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. ]] Zerg Slaves Perhaps the last major victory of the UED fleet's came upon Char, where it went to enslave the second Overmind and its minions after activating the Disrupter. Initially, the fleet came across many difficulties thanks to three specialized cerebrates; one giving sunken colonies invincibility, one spawning a Torrasque and the other guarded by large numbers of infested terrans. However, these cerebrates were destroyed eventually and the second Overmind was finally captured, effectively giving the UED Expeditionary Fleet more numbers and making them the dominant power of the Koprulu Sector.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Chain the Beast (in English). 1998. A victory report was send back to Earth though much of it was exaggerated. For example, Stukov's was reported to have died heroically in action on Char.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: UED Victory Report (in English). 1998. Downfall of the UED Invasion The Fleet's heavy-handed actions rallied the inhabitants of the sector against it. A powerful but uneasy alliance between the Queen of Blades, Raynor's Raiders, Fenix's protoss force and the remnants of the Terran Dominion rallied against the UED fleet's forces. In essence, the UED fleet's doom slowly began after the alliance destroyed the Psi Disrupter.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998. Making things worse, the alliance attacked the fleet's garrison backed up by zerg slave broods on Korhal. Although the fleet lost the battle,StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Liberation of Korhal (in English). 1998. the alliance also crumbled due to Kerrigan betraying her allies.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: True Colors (in English). 1998. The UED then dispatched a large number of its slave zerg against Kerrigan's main hive cluster on Tarsonis. In an attempt to bolster their control over the zerg, the UED performed scientific experiments on them. However, the UED Science Corps still lost the battle.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. When Kerrigan and her main forces attacked Char, the fleet was able to maintain strong control over the enslaved Overmind and its minions. The majority of the fleet was stationed at Char. Kerrigan, along with "assistance" from the Dark Templar, was able to defeat the fleet and its pet zerg and the battle concluded with Zeratul slaying the second Overmind.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: To Slay the Beast (in English). 1998. With the zerg firmly back under Kerrigan's control, the Expeditionary Fleet withdrew from Char.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Reckoning (in English). 1998. By this point, some UED troops had defected, and would end up stranded in the Koprulu Sector.Blizzard Entertainment. 2012-12-10. StarCraft II Creative Development Q&A - Part 8. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2012-12-10. The remnants of the fleet returned to Char at the same time Dominion and protoss forces converged on the planet. The timing was inconvenient for the zerg whose bulk were on the planet surface with just one brood remaining on Char Aleph. DuGalle made a final demand for Kerrigan's submission which in turn was met by a suitably defiant response. The battle for the space platform fared badly for the UED and DuGalle was forced to concede. The Admiral's attempt to parley and negotiate for the lives of his men was rebuffed by the Queen of Blades. There would be no prisoners.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Omega (in English). 1998. Shortly thereafter the majority of UED Expeditionary Fleet was overtaken and destroyed by the zerg as they retreated to Earth. No vessels ever made it back to Earth to report what had transpired.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Cinematic: Epilogue (in English). 1998.Blizzard Entertainment staff. 2008-04-16. The Story so Far... Part 2: The Brood War. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2008-04-16. Remnants Remnants of the Expeditionary Fleet survived in the Koprulu Sector, hiding in places such as on Abaddon.2006-01-13. Wallpaper. Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed 2006-02-09.Kenyon, Nate. (September 27, 2011). StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. At least one element of the fleet abandoned during the Brood War became the Spartan Company, a band of mercenary goliath pilots.http://sclegacy.com/features/events/4.19.10/photos/DSC00195.JPG The Spartan Company offered their services to Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Graven Hill's laptop (in English). 2010. The remnants were still viewed as a threat by the Terran Dominion and along with the Umojans were declared "race traitors".DeCandido, Keith R. A. (w), Fernando Heinz Furukawa (p, i). StarCraft: Ghost Academy: Volume 1 (paperback binding). Tokyopop, January 1, 2010. ISBN 978-1427-81612-2. Emperor Arcturus Mengsk vowed to stamp out what he called the "impotent leftovers of a failed campaign" and sent ghost agents to assassinate their leaders and spies. The UED remnants required a lot of support and generally kept a low profile. In 2503,April 6, 2010. "Timeline". StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 311 - 323. ISBN 978-1416-55084-6.April 12, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft II: Devils' Due. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). pp. 248-262. ISBN 978-1416-55085-3.September 27, 2011. "Timeline." StarCraft: Ghost: Spectres. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). pp. 393-416. ISBN 978-1439-10938-0. they were falsely blamed for attacks by Project: Shadowblade (such as against Atticus Minor in 2503) by the Terran Dominion, which tried to hide the kidnapping of ghosts by Shadowblade. Even years later, the aftershock of their invasion left many UED sympathizer movements around the Koprulu sector, though they kept a low profile.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 1" StarCraft: Scavengers 1''' (7) (July 25, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. At least some of these sympathizers had xenophobic beliefs, and hoped the UED would return to wipe out the protoss and zerg.Houser, Jody (w), Guzmán,Gabriel (p, i). "StarCraft: Scavengers: Issue 4" StarCraft: Scavengers '''4 (7) (October 31st, 2018) Dark Horse Comics. Known Members *Admiral Gerard DuGalle (deceased) *Vice Admiral Alexei Stukov (deceased, later resurrected) *"The Captain" *Lieutenant Thomas Dufay *Lieutenant Rosa Morales *Harry *Johnny *Malmsteen *Marine 384DTA47631 Allies *Lieutenant Samir Duran (allied, later defected, deceased) *Captain Angelina Emillian (Confederate Resistance Forces, deceased) Military Wings Battle Order The UED Expeditionary Fleet itself was organized into at least two distinct wings: *Atlas Wing *Cronus Wing There were also several specialized organizations within the whole Fleet: *UED Blockade *UED Strike Team *UED Commando Force *UED Science Corps *UED Defense Garrison *UED Planetary Garrison *Stukov's Elite Guard *UED Battle Fleet The UED Blockade was formed to blockade and besiege planets.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Battle of Braxis (in English). 1998. The UED Strike Team and UED Commando Force were ground forces that played a role in some of the Directorate operations. The Science Corps controlled the second Overmind and its minions.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Fury of the Swarm (in English). 1998. The Defense Garrison defended Braxis and the psi disrupter.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Reign of Fire (in English). 1998.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: Patriot's Blood (in English). 1998. Vice Admiral Stukov himself had an Elite Guard, which used blue as its color. Stukov would actually defy the Directorate orders, although he did so in the Directorate's best interests. But disinformation by Samir Duran, a former member of Alpha Squadron, would lead to the death of Stukov. During the Brood War, the UED's forces were augmented by "colonial conscripts"StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: First Strike (in English). 1998. and defeated Dominion forces.StarCraft: Brood War. Vivendi Games. Mission: The Dylarian Shipyards (in English). 1998. The UED Expeditionary Fleet pioneered innovative infantry compositions, which were imitated by Amon's Forces during the End War.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Co-op Missions, The Vermillion Problem (in English). 2016-08-21. Territories Occupied Worlds *Abaddon (remnants hide here) *Braxis (Psi Disrupter's emplacement) *Char (Second Overmind's emplacement) *Korhal IV (capital world) Other Worlds *Aiur - The UED pursued Jim Raynor and Arcturus Mengsk from Korhal and attempted to capture them. The fugitives escaped through a with the aid of unexpected zerg interference. Further pursuit was not immediately possible when the gate self-destructed. *Dylar IV - Location of the Dylarian Shipyards. An assault captured Dominion ships for UED use from the yards. Following the attack the yards were demolished and the local Dominion forces impressed. *Tarsonis - The dormant Psi Disrupter drew the UED's attention to the zerg-infested world; the device was ultimately moved to Braxis. The fleet returned with slave broods to destroy Sarah Kerrigan's hive clusters; the attack failed when the UED lost control of the slave broods. Notes *While the UED's attitude was towards the progress and the defense of humanity, DuGalle was willing to use infested terrans against his enemies in the Koprulu Sector. References Category:UED Armed Forces